Unwritten
by BuildMeUpButtercup-x
Summary: Waking up one day with no recollection of a certain period of time, this is where your book begins, the rest is still unwritten. Skate
1. I am unwritten

**disclaimer: i don't own lost**

CHAPTER ONE

--

_She was so upset; her life was crumbling around her. Things seemed to go from bad to worse, she didn't know why this happened but she knew that she had to make things right._

_Her mind drifted off again but when she flicked her eyes upon the road it was too late and..._

Gasping for breath, Kate gripped onto the sheets beside her and she took in deep breaths. Once her eyes were accustomed to the dark of the room she looked around.

A smell of disinfectant clouded her senses; the sterile room was only lit due to the lights from the corridor that were on as her door was ajar. Her heart pounded in her chest, she had no idea where she was.

"Kate, you're finally awake!" Kate's eyes landed upon a petite blond in scrubs, by the sound of her accent she was Australian. The woman came over to the bed and wrote her vitals on her chart.

"I'm so glad you're okay now" her voice was cheery and bright, considering the fact that the clock on the wall said it was quarter to seven in the morning.

Her throat felt like sandpaper but Kate coughed the best she could then whispered "Where am i?" Claire smiled warmly and placed her hand upon Kate's "You're in the hospital, you had a little accident"

An accident, Kate looked around the room in panic, how had she managed to get into an accident?

Kate frowned "What happened to me?" she saw Claire's facial expression change from warm to concerned "You don't remember?" Kate shook her head.

"You were in a car accident, nothing major and you didn't need surgery but the doctor will need to do some tests on you" Kate nodded slowly, digesting the information.

Car accident, god, Kate tried to access the last thing she remembered but couldn't. She took a few deep breaths to calm herself down; everything seemed fine; maybe she wasn't hurt badly.

Claire blinked a few times then cleared her throat "Do you even remember me?" Kate licked her bottom lip and searched her memory. The only thing that came up was being introduced to her moments earlier "No"

Claire ran her hand over her hair in worry "Kate, we've been friends for five years... I've known you since you came in he..." Kate laughed with uncertainty and shook her head "I'm sorry... but i don't know you"

The Australian felt panic grip her; they'd been worried since she came in last night that she may have damaged her memory but they couldn't tell because she wasn't conscious.

"Kate what year is this?" Kate cocked her eyebrow at the blond, what sort of question was that? "It's 2000... Why?" Claire paled, things were as bad as they seemed.

"I'll be back in a few moments, i just have to get Dr Alpert" she made a hasty retreat from the room leaving Kate annoyed, what was going on?

What were they going to do now? She couldn't believe this had happened to Kate, she loved her like a sister and it pained her to think that all the memories they had shared were vanished.

Claire took a few steadying breaths and knocked on the door to Dr Alpert's office. After a pause she entered and looked at the older man sadly "Kate Austen is awake... and she thinks it's the year 2000"

Richard spun around in his leather chair slowly and frowned "Are you sure?" Claire nodded her voice emotional "She couldn't remember me..."

Richard got up from his seat and rubbed Claire's shoulders soothingly "Don't worry, we'll take her for some tests once her sister's here then we'll discuss what's going to happen"

Claire sighed and pulled out her cell phone and read a text "She's here now... I'll go get her" he nodded and pulled on his coat before sitting back down, waiting for them to come back.

Richard looked up at the brunette and waved to a chair "Sit down please" she did as she was told and fixed her green eyes on the doctor "What's wrong with my sister?"

Richard sighed "We're not too sure, she's not long woken up... but Claire mentioned that she thinks its the year 2000" the brunettes jaw fell slack "Are you telling me my baby sister can't remember the last eight years?"

He shrugged lightly "We'll take her for tests... but we'll do everything to make sure she can jog start her memory okay?" she stood up and shook her head "Everything wont be okay... do you realise the people she wont be able to remember?"

Richard stroked her arm soothingly; they had been friends for years "Cass I'm sorry about Kate... but you'll have to call him and let him know... he may have to come out here"

Cassidy nodded slowly, closing her eyes softly "Can I go see her?" he nodded "Yeah, come on I'll take you... we're going to have to break this to her soon"

She couldn't believe that this was happening, she didn't realise that this sort of thing could happen to people like her sister, she'd only heard of it in movies not in reality.

They both walked slowly to Kate's room and her face brightened once she saw her sister "Cass, when did you dye your hair lighter, it looks great"

Cass smiled uneasily "Uh... just last night" Kate smiled then looked at the doctor. Cassidy looked at him too and cocked her eyebrow, he wouldn't be remembered either.

"Hello Kate, I'm Doctor Alpert head of Neurology" he smiled kindly at her and shook her hand. Kate nodded then said "So, what's wrong with me?"

He bit his lip and approached the subject carefully "At the moment we're not too sure... so you'll have to go for some tests and once the results come back we can talk in more detail"

Kate smiled briefly "Okay... when are these tests going to be done?" he looked down at his blackberry and read the message that Claire had sent him then smiled "We're free to do it now... if you want too"

The brunette nodded "Sure... can Cass stay here though?" his gaze flicked to the woman standing beside him and he smiled "Of course she can... they won't take too much time"

Cassidy smiled at Kate and rubbed her arm "I'll be right here when you get back okay?" Kate nodded and then was taken away by Claire and Richard.

Cassidy picked up her cell phone and called _him, _she wasn't really a fan of his lately but then again she had only heard Kate's side of the story and was willing to give him a chance as he usually done the right thing.

Almost an hour later Kate was wheeled back in and looked slightly upset, Cassidy tucked some hair behind Kate's ear and sighed "What's the matter baby girl?"

Kate frowned "It's just some of the things they were asking made me feel uncomfortable and they took blood too, i hate giving blood"

The older of the two smiled sadly down and her but couldn't say anything as Doctor Alpert came in and looked through some sheets of paper he had in his hand.

"Kate... we've evaluated these results and we know why you don't seem to recall certain people that you do know... you have a condition called Retrograde Amnesia, which was caused by your accident, you hit your head pretty hard"

Kate ran her hand over her head and felt the stitches that were in her hairline, it was only a superficial wound wasn't it? Would she be able to tell if it was something more?

Kate laughed but then quietened down once she saw the serious look on the doctor's face. "So what does that mean?" Richard sighed and placed his hands on the bed frame.

"It means that you've lost the majority of your memories but there may be some 'memory islands' which means some things you may remember"

Kate frowned "will i ever be able to get them back?" Richard bit his lip "There isn't a cure but by looking at things from the missing time and by talking to people you may be able to recall those lost memories"

She nodded slowly, her voice beginning to break from all the new information they were telling her "How much time have i lost?"

"You recall the year to be 2000 but Katie... that was eight years ago" Kate held in a sob and Cassidy wrapped her arms around her, holding her tightly "Eight years?"

She looked to her sister and put her face on her shoulder and began to cry. She couldn't believe this, how could she have just lost eight years? How much had she experienced and just what did she look like now?

Cassidy stroked her hair soothingly "Kate, I'm going to try and help you get memories back as soon as possible okay?" Kate just gripped onto her shirt instead of replying.

Dr. Alpert quietly left the room to give them some space; he'd experienced families coming to terms with any type of memory loss and knew that an unwanted presence didn't make anything better.

Cassidy closed her eyes and laid her head on top of Kate's. She hoped that her sister's memory would return, they'd been through so much in the last eight years.

She knew it would be painful to go over some of the things that had happened, but Kate needed to know.

--

He placed his hand over his mouth and sighed deeply, he felt the sting of tears at the back of his eyes so he closed them to stop them from falling.

_Pull yourself together_, yeah. He needed too, he'd probably have to be the one to hold them all together, he was always the sensible one.

Jack ended the call and placed the cell phone back on the table, what Cass had told him made him so worried, he loved Kate like a sister.

He turned to his older brother and sighed, doing the best to keep his voice in control "Sawyer, Kate has been in an accident..." he saw Sawyers face close off, he knew that meant he was hurting.

"What happened?" his voice was husky with emotion, even after what happened he still cared about her. Jack sat on the barstool and sighed again.

"Cass said it was a car accident... she's physically okay... but there is a chance she may not remember the last eight years"

Sawyers head snapped up and he frowned "What's that now?" Jack looked at him sadly "She may have amnesia; Cass wants you to go out and help her remember"

The older of the two ran his hands over his face, this could not be happening. Jack placed his hand on his brother's shoulder "Please go out, i don't want her forgetting any of us"

Sawyer glared at his brother "I don't want her forgettin either" he flipped open his laptop and began searching for flights to Los Angeles.

Sawyer closed his eyes; he refused to say that he had feelings for her after what she had done. No matter what had happened between them he knew he had to go and see her, he did miss her.

Sawyer packed a suitcase full of the usual necessities then added some photographs and memorabilia from when they were out.

He went into the bedroom and sat on the edge of the bed, looking at the beautiful blond still asleep on the bed.

He knew he had to leave her, he didn't want to but it was the right thing to do. The blond's eyes fluttered open and she grinned at Sawyer.

She crawled out from underneath the covers and sat herself on his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck and placing a kiss on his cheek.

Sawyer closed his eyes and tightened his grip on her, holding her close. He blocked out what Jack had just told him and thought of nothing else other than having her close.

--

**tell me what you think! x**


	2. Can't read my mind

**Thanks for the Review!  
R&R please! x**

CHAPTER TWO

--

The blond grinned then stated "Daddy, you're crushing me" she cocked her eyebrow at him and wrinkled her nose.

Sawyer smiled affectionately at her, she may look like a female version of him but most of her personality came from her mother. "Hi pumpkin... ya want anythin ta eat?"

Kailee nodded "Cereal please" he picked her up and swung her over his shoulder and carried her down to the kitchen, swinging her from side to side, her giggling making him smile wider.

Jack smiled at the pair and poured them both a bowl of cereal. Father and daughter ate the same pace, exactly the same way.

Sawyer gave Jack a look then said "I have ta go to LA for a while sweat pea... but i promise you'll have fun here with Uncle Jack" the little girl frowned and folded her arms over her chest "Are you going to see mommy?"

He knew she'd want to come but he couldn't let her, she wouldn't understand what was going on so he had to lie "No i aint, goin for some business"

Kailee searched her fathers eyes the sighed "Promise you wont be long" he smiled lovingly at her and stroked her hair "i promise"

She smiled widely and hugged him, he picked her up and let her wrap her legs around his waist "You have ta get changed now" he carried her to her room and dropped her playfully on the bed.

She giggled loudly then scrambled off the bed and tried to get ready the best she could.

They all climbed into the car and headed off to the airport. Jack pulled Sawyer into a man hug "hope the _business trip_ goes well"

Sawyer gave Jack a look then smiled down at Kailee, he picked her up and hugged her tight "be good for Uncle Jack okay?"

Kailee eyed Jack carefully then said "Maybe" two dimples peeped out from her cheeks as she giggled loudly. Sawyer smirked at Jack as he looked at him as if to say he regretted saying yes.

Sawyer kissed her on top of the head and put her back on the ground before leaving them and heading for his plane that was taking him back to Los Angeles.

The last time he had been there was three months ago, it wasn't such a great trip. It was full of anger and upset; it had been to arrange the custody of Kailee but didn't go well.

Sawyer grimaced, he knew there were some things that were best kept locked away but everything had to be let out. He knew he owed it to her for her to know the truth.

--

Kate bit her lip, she was a tiny bit afraid to ask but she needed to know, she looked at her sister and cleared her throat

"Cass... i know me and daddy never had the best relationship back then... but i thought he would have been here, i am still his daughter"

She saw Cassidy freeze momentarily then forcibly relax. Cassidy ran her hand over her face then faced her sister "Kate..." she came over to the bed and took her hand in her own.

"Dad passed away four years ago" her voice was quiet but you could hear the strain from her attempt to not to cry.

Kate's eyes glazed over, she couldn't ever imagine her world without him in it. They had a falling out and hadn't spoke in a few months from what she could remember, she felt so bad.

"And he died thinking that i hated him?" her eyes searched her sisters, Kate hoped that wasn't the case, she didn't hate her father it was just the heat of the moment that she had said that.

Cassidy shook her head "No, no... You made up aft..." she cut off her sentence then smiled lightly "You became close again Kate"

Kate sniffled back some tears, she knew she had to be strong; he would have wanted her to be strong and think of good times.

Cassidy stroked Kate's arm soothingly before handing a bag with a change of clothes. Kate slowly got out of the bed and went into the bathroom.

She came out in a pair of comfortable pyjamas, the doctor had insisted that she had to stay in loose clothes that were easy to change out of.

Kate got back into bed, feeling slightly nauseous but she never said anything. She thankfully accepted a coffee that Cassidy had given her; she sipped the contents and looked around.

"Kate... someone is coming to see you today" Kate pursed her lips together "Oh who?" Cassidy cleared her throat, trying to approach the subject carefully.

"His name is James... and you were quite close a while back" Kate nodded slowly "Like a boyfriend?" she looked sadly at her hands.

It would hurt her to know that someone would be hurting to know that she couldn't remember them. Cassidy bit her lip "Let's just let him explain everything okay?"

Kate nodded again. A couple of minutes later there was a knock at the door and a blond haired man entered the room, muscular and tanned with his hair almost at his shoulders.

Her heart rate sped up, he was handsome but he didn't really seem her type. The look on his face wasn't too clear, he looked relieved to see her but there was still something else there.

He slowly walked towards her, he promised himself he wouldn't get too close to her or get attached again. A smile appeared on his face "Hi Kate" even though he was pissed at her he still missed her.

Kate looked into his eyes; the dark blue shade was entrancing "Cass tells me that you're James?" Sawyer chuckled.

"Most people call me Sawyer, Darlin" his accent was as smooth as honey but she didn't like the nickname "My Name is Kate!"

This caused another chuckle "I know sweetcheeks" Kate glared at him, god, he certainly wasn't her type "I'll leave you two alone" Cassidy quickly left the room. Kate frowned, there was definitely no way she would have dated him

"How do we know each other?"

Sawyer could here her voice being tense and he knew instantly what she was thinking as she had voiced them shortly after they had met. "Want me ta start from the beginnin?"

Kate nodded hesitantly "Yeah, that would be nice"

_June 20__th__ 2002_

His lengthy hair fell in front of his eyes again, so he threw his head to the side to move it out of the way. He could feel a pair of hazel eyes check him out.

Sawyer turned to see the blond at the end of the bar give him a sultry grin, she was rather gorgeous. She walked over to him and whispered in his ear "Why don't you come and have drinks over at my table?"

Sawyer smirked "Sure thing peaches" he grabbed his drink and followed her over to her table, upon sitting down on one of the seats in the booth his eyes were instantly drawn to the brunette sitting beside him.

Her green eyes sparkled from the lights in the club, she looked rather down, certainly not as happy as the rest of the people at the table.

"I'm Shannon" she blond grinned again and shook his hand "Sawyer" her lips formed a circle as she said 'ohh' she smirked again and left the table quickly.

Sawyer watched her go in surprise; why in the hell did she invite him to her table if she was just going to leave straight away?

The brunette beside him drank from her glass slowly then sighed, he turned to face her properly "Penny for yer thoughts peaches?" she barely formed a smile

"I'm fine" he could tell that was a lie, he stroked the side of her face with his finger tips and whispered "Come on tell me" he really didn't care about what was going on, maybe the whole 'he's interested in me' would get him into her bed.

She leaned against his fingers; she didn't know why she began to speak but she did and she sighed "Being _alone_ on your birthday with everyone else with there 'ones' makes you feel rather lonely"

Her gaze flickered up to his and she forced a smile, Sawyer ran his thumb over her lip, something about her made him want to make her be at least a bit happier.

'We'll I'm alone sweetcheeks" the way her nose wrinkled up looked so damn cute, she smiled shyly at him then took another drink and he added "We'll be alone together okay?"

Kate nodded with a smile and turned to face him better "Okay" he gave her his best smirk, dimples and everything on show.

The look in her eyes told him all he needed to know – she was interested in him. "...Buy me a drink?" he licked his bottom lip then nodded "Sure"

He got out of the booth and pulled her along with him, as he leaned against the bar his hands slid slowly up and down her side "Never did catch yer name peaches"

Kate smiled coyly, leaning close to his ear and whispered "I never said it..." she leaned back and her hand stroked his chest through his shirt "I'm Kate"

"Sawyer" she nodded at his name then took her drink from his hand as he passed it to her. They both finished it quickly then somehow ended up on the dance floor.

Sawyer saw Shannon on the dance floor with some guy; she tipped her head at Kate then winked at him. He laughed internally, now strangers were setting him up with someone.

He had to admit, she knew how to move. Every time his eyes caught hers, his temperature increased, making him want her more and more.

Kate felt his hands brush her sides again and she smirked, he was hot but certainly not her type. Her type was the clean shaven, neat and tidy haircut who would never dare to dance with her like this within minutes of meeting her.

She didn't know if it was the alcohol talking or maybe just her hormones but she couldn't help herself as she brushed up against him and pressed her mouth against his.

Sawyer smirked against her mouth and pulled her flush against his body, his hands stroking her back softly, letting his tongue seduce hers.

They heard a cough and they broke apart and looked to their side, where Shannon was standing with her eyebrow raised. Her voice trying to match that of the music "Kate, we should go now, so we don't miss the taxi okay?"

Kate nodded and looked back to Sawyer "Were going to another club... you wanna come?"

Sawyer thought for a moment, he could decline and find another woman here, it wouldn't be that hard but he was already interested in her, so he nodded "Sure thing"

Kate smiled and grabbed his hand, pulling him towards the doors. They waited outside on the taxi; most of them jumped into the first two taxis and buckled up.

Shannon rolled down the window so she could here Kate, Kate smiled "We'll get the next one okay?" the blond just nodded and the two taxi's took off.

"They just left you with me?" he cocked his eyebrow at her. Kate laughed "I can handle myself you know" he pulled her closer to him and smirked down at her "I don't doubt that"

Kate closed her eyes as his mouth came down on hers; she had to admit he was a pretty good kisser. He tangled his fingers in her hair and let his tongue slide inside her mouth again.

Kate wrapped her arms around his neck and they staggered backwards until his back came into contact with the wall outside the club.

There was no way in hell he was going to let her go lightly, she had turned him on. He wasn't going to spend the night alone. His free hand slid down her back and cupped her ass, and then he shamelessly groped away.

Kate's pulse increased, he was doing a damn good job of turning her on; she just hoped that right here wasn't his venue of choice.

"Wanna come back to mine?" his voice was deep and breathless. Kate's eyes locked on his then nodded slowly "Sure" a smiled tugged at his mouth, those gorgeous dimples making an appearance again.

A taxi pulled up beside them, so Sawyer opened the door letting Kate in first then he got in and shut the door, giving the driver directions to his apartment.

The entire taxi journey was spent kissing the face off of each other and wandering hands, if it wasn't for how turned on she was, Kate would have blushed painfully.

She never usually did anything like this, going to some strange man's apartment and not caring about the consequences. They stumbled over the threshold of the bedroom and Sawyer slammed the door over with his foot.

Her fingers worked quickly on the buttons of his shirt, plucking them free and then sliding the material off from his shoulders. Sawyer picked her up and climbed onto the bed, covering her completely.

Her mouth found his as she unzipped his jeans, Sawyer latched onto her wrists and pinned her arms above her head with his right hand and the left one slid up underneath the dress.

Sawyer let go of her hands and pulled the dress over her head, throwing it carelessly to the floor. He smirked down at her before licking and sucking at her neck.

Kate hooked onto the belt loops on his jeans and pulled them down so he could kick them off; she pressed her head into the pillow to look at him "Sawyer..."

He looked down to her and cleared his throat "You're not a virgin are you?" not like something like that would stop him; he just disliked to be gentle and kind. Kate laughed and rolled her eyes.

"No... I just, I don't" god, how was she going to say this "I don't usually have one night stands" she looked up at him uncertainly; Sawyer tucked some hair behind her ear and smiled.

"Just think of this as... a birthday present, cause it aint nice to refuse a present" Kate gave him a look then leaned up to kiss him, well he was right in a way. He kissed her back; thankful that she bought that line because there was no way she was leaving now.

--


End file.
